Sing with me
by Obessive Love
Summary: Sam and Lucky enjoy themselves until a series of bad events happen. Can they work together before its to0 late? Chapter 1 is fluff before the action starts in chapter 2. Not recommend for Jiz fans.
1. Sing

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my imagination.

Chapter 1

Sam McCall stood on the porch to his house. She hesitated to knock. What if he didn't want to see her anymore? What if he blamed her for everything that happened? So what if she made the mistake of not letting him in on THEIR secrets, they weren't hers to tell. Plus as she got closer to him she didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't bear to see his heart ripped out because of something she said.

So there she was about to run away when he opened the door.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I thought you could use a friend, that is, if that's what you still consider me?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Of course I do. Its not your truth to tell, its theirs"

Glad that he wasn't mad at her she threw herself into his arms. "Oh, thank you..I was so worried that you'd hate me"

"I couldn't"

They stood there looking at each other for a few minutes, until Sam spoke up.

"So how are you feeling?"

"like crap, I feel like such a loser"

"Stop you are not, you simple trusted your wife."

"A lot of good that did me"

"How about we hit the town to forget our problems, lets do something crazy"

"What do you have in mind?"

With a grin on her face she said "just trust me".

She clasped hands with Lucky and together they made their way to her car. Sam drove for an hour out of town and stopped at this little dive. They had great beers and some really awesome fries, and tonight was open karaoke night. She wanted them to hang out and let lose and get silly singing songs. Little did she no that the night was not going to go the way she wanted.

After being at the dive for more than an hour and they went through 4 beers each, they started letting there feeling come out.

"You know, I'm still trying to figure out what you girls see in RoboJase. He has no feelings, just blinks."

Sam giggled at RoboJase. "Maybe that's it. Maybe we like the silent type, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure that one out. Sure we had our share of good times but they were so far apart it's a wonder we stayed together as long as we did"

They spent the next few minutes chatting away when in came Jason and Liz. They were trying to be secretive about seeing each other and figured no one would recognize them out here.

Liz noticed Sam and Lucky right away and wanted to hide, but Jason didn't let her. SO instead she put a smirk on her face and walked up to them.

"hello funny running into you guys here. Although Sam is the trashy type so I guess this would be her kind of place"

"Funny coming from someone who's boyfriend is ashamed to be seen in public with her"

Lucky choked on his beer as he tried his hardest not to laugh. Sam was a riot. He decided to ignore Liz and Jason all together.

"Sam, why don't you go and sing something"

"Only if you go after"

"Sure"

"I got the purrrrrfect song" winking at him she ran on stage.

"This song is dedicated to someone I like to think of as Robo"

This made Lucky spit out his beer and new this was going to be funny, especially with Jason and Liz watching.

Sam looked start at Jason and started to sing.

Da da da da da da da da da da

If these walls could talk, baby

what would they say

they've been a witness to all of the pain

I gave you everything i had to give

now im so empty cause you had your fill

You took the life from my face

Chorus

The more you try to tell me that you changed

the more i feel neglected

if this is how you try to make it up to me

then let's just end it

I dont, like this feeling any more

I dont, like this feeling

cause whenever i'm around you boy i know that i won't be respected

just neglected

oooo hoo hoo

oooo hoo hoo

oooo hoo hoo

oooo hoo hoo

All that i wanted was you by my side

but you walked in front of me all of the while

and all that i ever did was good enough

well thank you baby cause you made me tough

Now i can go on my way...on my way

Chorus x 1

oooo hoo hoo

oooo hoo hoo

oooo hoo hoo

oooo hoo hoo

I never saw it coming

I should have kept on running

Instead I was there by your side believing all of your lies

How could you neglect me

straight up disrespect me

how could you neglect my love-2x

Chorus x1

How could you neglect me

straight up disrepsect me

how could you neglect my love-4x

Da da da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da da da

Da da da da da da da da da da

Neglected Katharine McPhee Lyrics

Finishing her song Sam came back to Lucky.

"So how did I do?"

"Not bad McCall"

"You think your any better?"

"I know I am"

"Well Mr. Cocky your up"

"Watch this" he said as he strutted up to the mic.

"This is for all the bitches in the world" He looked straight at Liz to let her no he meant her.

Do you know _(3 x)_

_(Chorus)_  
Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
(Do you know _(3 x)_)  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Do you know _(4 x)_  
Do ya

If birds flying south is a sign of changes  
At least you can predict this every year.  
Love, you never know the minute it ends suddenly  
I can't get it to speak  
Maybe finding all the things it took to save us  
I could fix the pain that bleeds inside of me  
Look in your eyes to see something about me  
I'm standing on the edge and I don't know what else to give.

_(Chorus)_  
Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
(Do you know _(3 x)_)  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Do you know _(4 x)_  
Do ya

How can I love you _(4 x)_

If you just don't talk to me, babe.

I flow through my act  
The question is she needed  
And decide all the man I can ever be.  
Looking at the last 3 years like I did,  
I could never see us ending like this.  
(Do you know)  
Seeing your face no more on my pillow  
Is a scene that's never happened to me.  
(Do you know)  
But after this episode I don't see,  
you could never tell the next thing life could be

_(Chorus)_  
Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
(Do you know _(3 x)_)  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Do you know _(3 x)_

_(Chorus)_  
Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away.  
(Do you know _(3 x)_)  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed.

Do you know _(7 x)_

_(Chorus)_  
Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know _(3 x)_)  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed

Do you know _(3 x)_

_(Chorus)_  
Do you know what it feels like  
loving someone that's in a rush to throw you away  
(Do you know how it feels)  
Do you know what it feels like  
to be the last one to know the lock on the door has changed

Do you know _(4 x)_  
Do ya

Do you know _(4 x)_  
Do ya

Do you know _(4 x)_  
Do ya

Do You Know (The Ping Pong Song) by Enrigue.

Lucky walked off and sat back down next to Sam.

"wow, that was pathetic. I thought you said you could sing?" Sam joked

"Ha ha very funny"

"Actually you were pretty good." She noticed that Liz made her way to them.

"That was so unnessacary Lucky, after all you are the one that is seeing a bitch"

"Watch it" Sam warned

"Or what? Please you are just using Lucky to make Jason jealous. Well let me tell you its not going to work. Everyone knows your using Lucky and being the fool he is he's bying it"

"That's it. I have had it with you being so selfrightous. You are the one that started this and if you can't deal with me and Lucky being together than tough shit"

Liz hated Sam so she slapped her. Sam was not going to take it so she swong at Liz and her fist connected with Liz's nose. "Leave us alone" With that Sam turned and walked on stage.

Grabbing the mic she looked at Lucky and said "This song is deticated to a special guy in my life, and I wanted you to know I'm picking this song because it tells my feeling the best."

I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain

You and me together

Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel

I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try try to divide something so real  
So til the end of time I'm telling you there is no one

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you

oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh  
oh oh oh oh

no one- Alicia Keys

When she finished sing she walked back to Lucky and held out her hand. "Let's go" Together they left and enjoyed the rest of the evening in each others arms.


	2. Maxie

Note: Sorry for the long wait on the update...personal health issues, along with work and school and children. Anyways I hope to update faster. So lets see you should no that Emily, Georgie and Coop are still alive. None of them are dead..yet anyways. Hope you enjoy this.

After spending the night with her boyfriend, Maxie walked as fast as she could to race home before Mac noticed she was gone. She took the short cut through the park and almost slipped on the path covered with ice. It was then that he grabbed her and wrapped the cord around her neck. The more she fought him the tighter it got. She tried to scream but it was no use, she felt her heart pound against her chest and knew at that very moment she was going to die. She felt even before saw the darkness over take her. Feeling her get weak and stop struggling he let her go and watched as her body collapsed to the ground, and then took off, but not before he placed his message next to her.

Detective Spencer whistled as he sipped his coffee feeling like a new man. He just left his Samantha's house and was on his way to work, knowing if it wasn't for that he would have stayed there all day making sweet sweet love to her. Memories of last night would have to hold him over until he got off and met her later that night. Yes things were defiantly looking up for him.

He crossed through the park like usual as that was part of his daily routine except this time he was 5 minutes late due to that passionate kiss Sam laid on him before he left. Still it was worth running late for, in his mind anyways. He walked near the park bench when he noticed a scarf on the ground. It was then he noticed her.

"Maxie??" He quickly searched for a pulse and almost missed it, as it was very weak.

Grabbing his cellphone he dialed 911 and told them his location.

He quickly started CPR on her and was praying feveratly to the GODS above that he wasn't too late.

"Maxie wake up?" He continued CPR and felt her pulse again, it was still weak but steady.

"Come on Maxie Damn you for being stubborn as hell wake up. What the hell am I supposed to tell Sam if you get up and die on me?"

It was then he felt her stir and slowly flutter her eyes. "that's a girl open up your eyes"

"Lu…Luc." Her throat was too hoarse and it hurt like hell.

"Ssh..your okay I got you." He held her until the ambulance got there.

"What the hell happened?" Mac asked as he arrived at the scene. It was then he realized Lucky was holding Maxie.

"I found her, strangled and not breathing. I began CPR as soon as I could."

"I'm just glad you found her in time"

"me too"

Fifteen minutes later Lucky and Cruz were looking for clues when Lucky heard so music coming from the bushes. It was laying in the spot that he found Maxie earlier and in his haste to save her, he must of blocked out the noise. He listens closely to try and make out the sounds.

Verse 1:  
Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see  
I'm the one…  
I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away…

Chorus:  
'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love…

Verse 2:  
I know what's real cannot be denied,  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
It's such a wonderous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

(Repeat Chorus)

Bridge:  
Enough to make miracles  
Change everything  
Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing  
Love is forever  
When you fall  
It's the greatest power of all

Oh I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love

Yes I still believe, believe in love

I still believe in love

I still believe, believe in love  
[I Still Believe Lyrics on

**Hayden Panettiere Lyrics**

Grabbing the music box he was a little confused as too what the message stood for as to him it didn't make sense. After they collected all the clues that they possible could he called Sam. He explained that he found Maxie strangled and thankfully was able to save her but that she would be in critical condition for now. She was frantic like he knew she would be as he knew that Maxie was the only real friend that Sam had and vice versa. Still he wasn't to keen on the idea of Sam wanted to go to the hospital alone, so he offered to come pick her up and take her. He had to question Maxie anyway and was pretty sure Mac had a few questions for him too. Lucky just prayed this would not turn out to be a serial killer on the loose.


End file.
